


Irrational Thoughts

by mycitruspocket



Series: Flatmate, Friend, Lover and Co. [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Character Study, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, couch cuddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycitruspocket/pseuds/mycitruspocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of 221b ficlets, all in my verse but can be read separately.<br/>---<br/>Sherlock, always so rational, finds himself being irrational whilst trying to discribe his life with John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irrational Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a non-native speaker without a beta and amenable to advice, so I would love to hear what you think.  
> And if you find any misspelling, please feel free to tell me!

Sherlock, always rational, never believed in fate, coincidence or luck. In his mind, these things were way out of reach.  
But what was it then, that brought John Watson into his life? 

Wasn’t it fate, that John got shot and came back to London?

Wasn’t it coincidence that John met Mike in the park?

Wasn’t it luck that John agreed to move in with him so quickly and was still here?

Sherlock opened his eyes and looked up. His head was lying in John's lap who was running his fingers absently through dark curls whilst laughing at something on the telly. Sherlock never watched telly, he always watched John watching telly or simply let his mind wander and enjoying the company.  
The warm feeling that was currently pooling in Sherlock’s belly was also something he never thought would be within his reach but it turned out that it was now. So he brought up his hand to gently touch John’s lips with his fingertips, who closed his eyes at the touch and pressed a soft kiss onto his lover's reaching fingers. When John opened his eyes again, they were fixed on Sherlock and all rational thoughts were forgotten.

Fate, coincidence, luck. 

And love. He never thought he would find it, but to lose it now, was something he could never bear.


End file.
